On My Own
"On My Own" is Éponine Thénardier's solo and is her most important song in the musical. It is one of the production's most famous songs. It is sung in the melody of "Come to Me / Fantine's Death". Éponine walks the streets of Paris and reflects on her reclusive life and her love for Marius, ultimately knowing that he can live without her and that there is no hope of them ever being together. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. The original melody of the song appears in the track L'Air de la Misere, which comes from French concept album and is sung by Fantine. Lyrics Éponine: And now I'm all alone again Nowhere to turn, no one to go to Without a home, without a friend Without a face to say hello to And now the night is near Now I can make believe he's here Sometimes I walk alone at night When everybody else is sleeping I think of him and then I'm happy With the company I'm keeping The city goes to bed And I can live inside my head On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I walk with him till morning Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me In the rain the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say, there's a way for us I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him The world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me His world would go on turning A world that's full of happiness That I have never known! I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own. Changes between versions *In the 1985 version of the musical, the song originally started as follows: Éponine: And now I'm all alone again nowhere to go, no one to turn to I did not want your money, sir, I came out here 'cause I was told to *In 2012 movie first two verses are cut; the song starts from the line: "On my own/ pretending he's beside me..." Trivia *In 2012 movie, the song's order is changed: it appears in the Act I, just before One Day More and just after The Attack on Rue Plumet *In the Original French Conception, this song is replaced with L'Un Vers L'Autre because Fantine sings On My Own. *In the Polish version, the track is titled Sama tak, which means "So alone" or "Sama wciąż", which means "Still alone". *In the Spanish production, this song is constantly changing. In the original Spanish version, this song was entitled Sóla Yo, which translates to "Only Me." The song was rewritten entirely in the 2010/11 Madrid cast, entitled Sólo Para Mi, meaning "Only For Me". Still, other versions in Spanish call this song En Mi Soledad, meaning "In My Loneliness." *In the 2012 movie, the song is sung slower than in most stage versions. *In the 2012 version, the first two verses are not included. *In the 10th Anniversary Concert the song opens the 2nd Act. *In the French production, the song bears title "Mon histoire", which means "My story". *In the previews, the song is sung much faster than other versions Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Music